Windows and doors having multiple panes of glass have been employed in buildings, and, particularly, residential dwellings, for many years. New construction homes frequently employ multiple panel windows which are attractive to the eye, and this is particularly true in more expensive homes. Such aesthetically-pleasing windows are intended to make the home not only comfortable and insulated from conditions external to the house, but also to increase the value of the home in view of its attractive appearance.
In structures known in the prior art, glass panels are "glazed" into frame members by nailing or screwing the frame members about the panels in a conventional manner. Certainly, such construction provides windows which are afforded with a high measure of structural integrity. If conventional fasteners are employed, they are, typically, counter-sunk beneath the visible surface into which they are inserted, and some sort of filling material is inserted into the counter-sunk holes and sanded once the material dries in order to provide a flush surface. Even after sanding, however, the fact that holes were previously existent can still be determined. Particularly upon close inspection, the trained eye can ascertain that fasteners such as nails or screws were used. When large sums of money are being invested in a dwelling employing such a window, this can be less than completely desirable.
In windows of this nature, a weather seal must be provided around each pane. In the prior art, liquid sealing material such as silicone or butyl have been used. Such materials, however, tend to be messy and difficult to work with.
It is to these problems and dictates of the prior art that this invention is directed. It is a glazing system which is convenient and easy to use in the manufacture of windows and doors. At the same time, it provides an unblemished appearance to the window or door product thus provided.